The Spark of Romance
by MWolfL
Summary: A celebration is going on when a huge fire strikes the building everyone's in! Fortunately, all make it out safely...except for Arthur's dad. Arthur rushes into the building and saves his dad, but gets mortally hurt in the process. ArthurXSue Ellen
1. Elwood's Anniversary

Arthur and his friends were now fifteen. It was the anniversary of the day Elwood was founded, so the town was going to have a big picnic in the park. Even though it wasn't a big number anniversary the city still wanted to do something for it.

At the moment Arthur's dad and other residents were working at community hall getting food and decorations ready. Arthur and his friends were part of the committee working on the decorations, and Arthur and Buster were just finishing a piñata for the little kids. It was in the shape of an elm tree, since the city would've been called Elmwood if not for that misspelling incident. Arthur suddenly laughed.

"Hey Buster are you feeling well? You look a little green." He joked.

Buster was confused at first until he realized that some of the dye from the green crepe paper got on his face.

"Very funny Arthur." He smirked. "Say, have you been trying to get a tan?"

Arthur touched his face and found out that some of the dye from the brown crepe paper got on him.

"No, but this is an easy way to get a tan." Arthur chuckled.

Buster laughed too. So did Francine, Muffy, and Sue Ellen, who had just been walking by.

"I'm glad we decided to work on those tissue flowers instead of the piñata." Muffy remarked. "It's less messy."

"Still, I would've liked to work on the piñata." Sue Ellen shrugged. "Not that the tissue flowers aren't fun."

"You just want to-" Francine was about to say something but Sue Ellen slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing.

Fortunately for her, Arthur and Buster were too busy trying to set the piñata aside to dry without ruining it to notice. They were almost out of earshot anyway.

"Francine!" Sue Ellen said under her breath angrily. "I'm starting to regret telling you about that."

"Oh come on, you know Arthur and the other boys have gotten more mature about dating girls." Muffy rolled her eyes quietly.

"Yeah, it's about time you make a move." Francine added.

"You just want me to end up with Arthur so people will leave you alone about dating him." Sue Ellen retorted.

"That's not my fault..." Francine glared at Muffy slightly.

"So I jumped to conclusions, so sue me." Muffy shrugged.

"I'd like to, you can afford to be sued." Francine smirked.

"Watch it or I might not invite you to my next birthday party." Muffy smirked back, knowing that Francine was only kidding.

"All right." Francine decided to drop the banter for now. "Anyway, there's no way me and Arthur will ever date. We're too much like siblings."

"Yeah, well, I guess you have a point." Muffy had to agree. "But in my defense you could've just said that you didn't want Binky stomping on your feet."

"I thought that would've been obvious, considering that was why you wanted to trade partners in the first place." Francine pointed out. "Besides, I had a bigger reason for wanting my feet 'un-stomped', being on the soccer team and all."

"True."

They stopped due to Arthur and Buster coming back.

"Say Buster, with the piñata done and all what do you want to do now?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, not much left to do around here." Buster shrugged. "And unfortunately we can't leave without asking our parents."

"Well then why don't we? Dad's in the kitchen and I think your mom is helping." Arthur suggested. "We can just ask if we could play a game outside on the lawn, there are some sports equipment here."

"That works. Hey, do you three want to join us? We could form teams." Buster turned to Francine, Muffy, and Sue Ellen.

"Uh, that would make the teams uneven." Francine pointed out.

"Not if I play scorekeeper." Muffy smiled.

"Okay, then yeah!" Francine smiled.

"I'm game too." Sue Ellen smiled.

The five of them chuckled at the pun.

"Okay, let's find our parents and ask them. We'll meet outside." Arthur nodded.

They left the room and went to find their parents. Sue Ellen, Muffy, and Francine didn't have much trouble getting permission. Basically their moms just double-checked that the tissue flowers were all done. As for Arthur and Buster, they got permission but had to help in the kitchen for a short time first.

"Not too long, Francine and the others will wonder where we are." Buster said.

"No worries, we just need your help finishing adding icing flowers to the pastries." Mr. Read smiled. "With the four of us working together it won't take long."

Yeah, Buster's mom was working on that too.

Mr. Read turned out to be right, since there weren't many pastries left it took the four of them about five minutes to finish.

"Great, I'll put these in the freezer." Mr. Read smiled, taking a tray of pastries and heading for the large freezer in the back.

"Here I'll help." Mrs. Baxter picked up another tray. "You two have fun now."

"Thanks mom!" Buster waved as he and Arthur left.

"Thanks Mrs. Baxter!" Arthur agreed.

They joined Francine and the others and started playing. Pretty soon other preteens and teens who had finished their projects started to come outside too. The rest of Arthur's friends joined in the game while other preteens and teens did their own thing. After a little over an hour Buster stopped playing, confused.

"Anyone else smell smoke?" He asked.

"Figures, who else can smell a barbecue from anywhere?" Muffy smirked.

"Not barbecue smoke, wood smoke." Buster shook his head.

"Look!" Sue Ellen gasped.

The community center building was on fire! Well sort of, it was only smoking but that did mean that there was a fire inside! Fortunately, most everyone who was still in the building started to come outside. There were only some missing.

Most of them were the ones working in the kitchen. Since the kitchen was mostly metal and ceramic they hadn't notice the fire or even the smoke yet.

"Everyone out! There's a fire!" Mr. Crosswire, Muffy's dad, entered the kitchen.

Most of the people working there ran out of the kitchen, one running past the door to the freezer...

Mr. Crosswire and the kitchen workers made it outside. By that point the fire had gotten worse and the firemen arrived.

"Is everyone safe?" A fireman asked.

"I believe so." Mr. Powers, Brain's dad, said.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Read ran up.

She, D.W., and Kate and Pal had still been at home at the time. Mrs. Read had work to do on the computer and D.W. and Kate decided to work on some sort of project for the picnic. No one knew what they were planning. Now they had driven to the center to help the others with preparations. Even Pal came along, since he hated being left alone at home unless it was necessary. He had become quite the family dog, though was closest to Arthur and Kate (obviously).

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Read said.

"Yeah, the fire started after we went outside to play." Arthur nodded.

"Hey, where's dad?" Kate asked.

Startled, Arthur looked around and saw that his dad wasn't there!

"Mom, have you seen Arthur's dad?" Buster asked Mrs. Baxter.

"No, not since we were in the kitchen." Mrs. Baxter shook her head.

Arthur paled a little, remembering the last time there was a fire with his dad inside the building... Even though he had gotten over his paranoia of losing his dad this new fire incident brought back his fear. Without thinking, he suddenly rushed into the building!

"Arthur no!" Mrs. Read gasped.

"Hey!" A fireman protested.

Too late, Arthur was out of sight!

"Get that kid out of there!" The head fireman ordered.

A few firemen went into the building.

Meanwhile, Arthur was running blindly along the halls. He wasn't sure where his dad was, but figured that the best place to look would be the kitchen. Coughing a little from the smoke, he immediately headed for the kitchen. When he got inside the kitchen at first looked empty. Then Arthur saw a hand hitting the glass window that was on the freezer door. He ran over and opened the door and there was his dad!

"Arthur!" His dad shivered. "What's going on...why do I smell smoke?"

"There's a fire." Arthur explained, a little breathlessly due to the running and the smoke. "We have to get out of here."

"Did you just-nevermind, you're right." Mr. Read realized that now wasn't the time to scold Arthur for his recklessness.

They ran out the side door, where the kitchen received deliveries, and headed for the front lawn.

"David! You're safe!" Mrs. Read hugged him.

"Are you okay dad?" D.W. asked.

"Just a little cold, I accidentally got locked in the freezer." Mr. Read explained. "Arthur found me and got me out."

"Way to go bro!" Kate smiled.

Pal barked proudly.

"Arthur even though that was dangerous and foolish...you did save your father and you're both safe so I won't punish you." Mrs. Read said seriously but with a smile.

Arthur smiled, just glad that his dad was safe, but then he started to feel weak. He suddenly had a coughing fit and collapsed onto his knees, his vision growing blurry. Pal whimpered and went over to Arthur, nudging his arm concernedly.

"Arthur?" Buster asked, concerned as well.

Arthur didn't respond, he didn't even pat Pal on the head. He just continued coughing until finally...he collapsed completely on the ground, unconscious.

"Arthur!" Mr. Read cried, kneeling down and trying to wake Arthur up by shaking him gently.

"Arthur?" D.W. looked at him worriedly.

"Get him in the ambulance!" A fireman called out.

Along with the firetrucks a fire ambulance was there, for obvious reasons. Some firemen brought a stretcher over and gently lay Arthur on it. They then put him into the ambulance and drove him to the hospital. The Read family went into the family car and followed. Buster and Arthur's other friends wanted to go too but their parents decided to let Arthur's family take care of things first. Arthur's friends would get to check on him the next day.

Oh, and the firemen who went after Arthur? Well when they saw him enter the kitchen they knew that he was safe, since the kitchen was relatively fireproof and there was a door leading outside in there, so they left. Also, it was discovered that the fire was caused by a combination of the old wiring and a slight oil leak, since the building was one of the oldest buildings in the city.

In the hospital Arthur go hooked up to a bronchodilator and an IV. Fortunately, according to the doctors his condition was stable. There was a good chance that he'll survive. Also luckily, this hospital was one of the ones that allowed animals, as long as they were healthy and clean. Meaning Pal, after being given a bath, could stay with Arthur for the day. Since he still needed food and such, and since the hospital didn't have an ample supply of dog chow, the Reads had to take him home later that night. Much to his displeasure.


	2. Sue Ellen's Feelings

The next day, Kate took Pal for a walk while they waited for the rest of the family to get ready to visit Arthur. They came across Pal's mom Perky and her owner Mrs. Wood.

"Hello son, good to see you again." Perky smiled.

"Hi mom." Pal said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong dear?" Perky asked.

"Remember the fire from yesterday?"

"Oh yes, I heard about it."

"Well Mr. Read got stuck in the building on fire and Arthur ran in to save him. Arthur is now in the hospital unconscious." Pal said sadly.

"Oh no, and such a good boy too. You know he took great care of me back when he dogsat me before you and your siblings were born." Perky said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know, I lost count of how many times you told me that story."

Meanwhile, Kate was telling Mrs. Woods basically the same story and Mrs. Woods also expressed sympathy. A few minutes later Kate and Pal headed home to head for the hospital.

The Reads weren't the only ones there of course, Arthur's closest friends were there too. They already knew that Arthur had a really good chance of recovery thanks to calling the Reads the night before, so they weren't worried. They were just there to deliver Get Well presents and cards. It'll still be a while before Arthur wakes up.

The next week, he woke up and was also allowed to have the bronchodilator off. Since he was still a little weak the Reads and Arthur's friends took turns saying hi. The Reads went first.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Mrs. Read said with relief.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Arthur smiled.

"Arthur, not that I'm ungrateful for you saving me that was still a foolish thing, running into a burning building." Mr. Read said sternly yet gently.

"I know, but...after that last fire...even though you survived..." Arthur almost teared up.

The Reads mellowed, realizing that even though Arthur stopped being paranoid he hadn't completely gotten over his fear of losing his dad. Especially to a fire.

"Well, I understand but next time let the professionals take care of the rescues okay?" Mrs. Read smiled.

"Sure." Arthur smiled back.

"Hey come on, Arthur's a hero!" Kate smiled. "That was awesome bro, even though it was also scary. I almost thought I lost you."

Arthur just continued smiling. He and Kate had become even closer over the years, which was a good thing for him considering his past relationship with D.W. Even though Arthur and D.W. get along now they still had their quarrels, but he and Kate never quarreled.

Oh, and even though Kate was only around seven or so she always had been pretty smart so she had been able to learn a few words that were beyond most other kids her age. Despite losing her ability to understand Pal she hadn't seem to lose her connection to him, including having wisdom that was beyond her years.

D.W. was just quiet at first, not knowing what to say.

"Arthur..." She began hesitantly. "Even though we never really get along, it doesn't mean that I'd want to lose you to anything. I may not like a lot of the things you do, but you're still my brother and I care about you. Oh, and thank you for saving our dad."

"Hey, no problem." Arthur smiled.

Now Arthur's friends took turns seeing him. Basic conversations with most of them, though Buster obviously told Arthur a few jokes. Including this one:

"Why do crazy people like playing with inflatable round objects?"

"I don't know."

"Because they're ball-lunatics!"

Buster and Arthur both laughed at that one.

A.N. I thought of that joke while I was writing this.

Sue Ellen went last. After the risk of losing Arthur to smoke inhalation she decided that she had waited long enough to tell Arthur her feelings.

"Hey Sue Ellen." Arthur smiled.

"Hi...Arthur, there's something I have to tell you." Sue Ellen took a deep breath and sat down at the chair next to Arthur's hospital bed.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's something I've been keeping a secret since we were eight."

"Since we were eight? Is it that you're really an alien?" Arthur joked good-naturedly.

"Arthur!" Sue Ellen protested, even though she actually was a little amused.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Arthur smiled apologetically. "Even after all these years I can still remember Buster's irrational fear of you being an alien. It actually turned out to be amusing since you're an alien in the sense of being from another country. Lots of other countries."

"True." Sue Ellen chuckled. "But my secret has nothing to do with that. Remember when I lost my diary in the library and you, Francine, Muffy, and Binky all found it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you also remember that I said that I wrote some really nice things about you?"

"Yeah...you're not going to tell me them now are you?" Arthur looked surprised.

"No. I don't have my diaries with me. Besides, that one got lost in that fire at the school anyway." Sue Ellen remembered.

"Oh yeah, forgot."

Sue Ellen had a lot of diaries now, so they were hard to keep track of. Unless you were Sue Ellen herself that is.

"Actually, what I'm going to tell you is what that nice stuff I wrote led to." Sue Ellen explained. "Arthur...I love you."

Arthur was really shocked now, he even had his mouth open.

"Really?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, actually I had feelings for you since we were eight but I knew you weren't into dating then so I kept them secret. I did tell Francine, Muffy, and Fern though, and Francine has been pressuring me to tell you recently. However, I was scared about how you might react so..."

"It's okay." Arthur smiled. "The truth is I don't know how I feel about dating. All I do know is that I don't believe in cooties anymore...and that you wouldn't be a bad girlfriend for me."

Sue Ellen smiled.

"I think us practice dating wouldn't be a bad idea." Arthur continued. "I could get used to having a girlfriend, see if us being a couple could work...maybe even find out if I have feelings for you or not. If I don't I hope you don't take it hard though."

"No, you can't force someone to love you." Sue Ellen shook her head. "I can settle for practice dating. I'll also try not to get my hopes up to high. So, how are we going to go about this?"

"I think mostly hanging out as friends, with some differences." Arthur thought it over. "I'm not sure about, uh, kissing." He blushed. "But I think I can handle holding hands and hugging later. I'm used to that from my family anyway. The only thing I'm really worried about is how Buster would take it. We hang out so often that we're practically brothers, so he might be unhappy at first."

"Well, I don't want to get in the way of your friendship with him." Sue Ellen was now thinking. "How about we tell him first, when the three of us are alone, and work out schedules with him. Maybe he'll even agree to the three of us hanging out together now and then since we won't be officially dating."

"Sounds good to me." Arthur smiled; at this point his voice was kinda weak.

"Sounds like you need some rest." Sue Ellen got up. "I'd better go, me and your other friends will see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Can you tell my parents that I'd like Pal to keep me company for a while?"

"Sure."

Mr. and Mrs. Read let Pal take a nap on Arthur while they and D.W. and Kate left to run some errands. They came back around closing time to take Pal home.


	3. Getting Used to the New Situation

A week later and Arthur was ready to come home. His family and friends set up a party for him and they had fun. Near the end of the party Arthur, Sue Ellen, and Buster were alone in Arthur's room. Arthur's parents were cleaning up and his sisters were in their bedroom acting out a medieval fantasy.

"Now it's just the three of us, Sue Ellen and I have something to tell you Buster." Arthur said.

"What is it?"

"We're practice dating." Sue Ellen said.

"Oh...wait what?" Buster didn't get it.

"She means that we trying out dating, seeing if we could become an official couple." Arthur explained. "It turns out she loves me, but I don't know if I love her that way yet so... Anyway, we don't want our friendship to be harmed so we wanted to see what you thought and maybe work out how we're going to hang out from now on."

"Oh I see now." Buster smiled. "Well, truthfully I'm a little surprised that you're practice dating Sue Ellen, I thought you and-"

"Not again with the Francine stuff!" Arthur complained. "Seriously, she's too much like my sister! Well, Kate I mean, not D.W.. Francine's not **that** bad."

Buster and Sue Ellen chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the mass assumption." Buster apologized.

"It's okay, I've just gotten really tired of it that's all."

"So has Francine." Sue Ellen chuckled. "But back to serious matters: you're okay with us dat-uh-practice dating?" She blushed a little; so did Arthur.

"Yeah, especially since you guys care about my feelings about this." Buster smiled. "I think we might be able to work this out."

Buster thought to himself. So did Arthur and Sue Ellen.

"Well," Sue Ellen finally spoke up. "Since we're only practice dating we don't have to hang out every day. Heck, those who officially date don't always hang out every day. So maybe Arthur and I can have one day a week and then Arthur can hang out with you and our other friends the other days of the week."

"That works, and truthfully I wouldn't mind the three of us hanging out. Ever since I found out that you and your family traveled all over the world I've considered you to be a very interesting and fun person." Buster said. "However, if we do then no-"

"Don't worry." Arthur cut in. "We weren't going to do much other than hug and hold hands later on anyway. And we won't do it around you when it's just the three of us, we don't want you to feel like a third wheel or anything."

"Okay, it's good then."

And that's how they did it. Once a week Arthur and Sue Ellen would hang out, just the two of them. Arthur had to admit to himself that it wasn't bad, he had a lot of fun with Sue Ellen. When it was them and Buster it was a lot of fun too. No one at school caught on to what was going on, except Muffy, Francine, and Fern since Sue Ellen told them. D.W. found out and tried to take embarrassing pictures, but Kate stopped her.

The picnic happened around this point, and here everyone found out what D.W. and Kate had planned: a skit about the naming of Elwood City. Everyone enjoyed it.

After three months Arthur had gotten a lot more comfortable with practice dating. He and Sue Ellen finally held hands for the first time and Arthur actually liked it. He still blushed though. He had started to notice that he was feeling different around Sue Ellen, though he couldn't figure out what it was.

During the fourth month Arthur decided that he should reward Sue Ellen for her patience, and so allowed the two of them to go to a movie with romance in it. It wasn't solely romance, he wouldn't go that far yet, but part of the plot had to do with romance trouble. She was really touched by his gesture.

After he walked her home, she decided to take the next step to show her gratitude.

"Thank you for putting up with that film, I know you wanted to go to one of the action films instead." Sue Ellen smiled.

"No problem, I actually enjoyed myself." Arthur smiled back.

Sue Ellen hugged him. He really blushed now, but had to admit that it felt good. After more than a few seconds he returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then broke apart.

Arthur still wasn't sure what he was feeling, so he decided that the time had come to tell his parents.

"Say, Sue Ellen? Are you ready to tell our parents about our practice dating?" He asked.

Sue Ellen giggled.

"I've been ready ever since we started, I was just waiting for you." She smiled.

"Really? You have unbelievable patience." Arthur complimented in a friendly-teasing tone.

"And you have the dating speed of a tortoise." Sue Ellen friendly-teased back.

"Hey!" Arthur laughed protestingly. "If you want to date a hare instead just let me know, I'll be okay with you dating Buster."

"Oh relax, that's one of the thing I love about you: you're enough of a gentleman to not speed things too much and also to make sure that I'm ready for the next step before you do it." Sue Ellen smiled.

They hugged again, this time Arthur not blushing, and went their separate ways.

Sue Ellen's parents, having seen marriages between kids and such, were more than okay with it. They had always liked Arthur, and couldn't wait for him and Sue Ellen to become an official couple.

Arthur's parents were really happy too, and approved of Arthur wanting to take it slow and make sure that he really did love her before making their relationship official.

Then later, Arthur decided to talk to his dad about dating. For real dating.

"Hey dad, when you fell in love with mom how did you know?" Arthur asked as he helped his dad prepare some goodies for his next order.

"Well, I'm not sure." Mr. Read shrugged. "My falling in love with your mom went kinda slow so when I finally figured it out it was a bit of a shock."

Arthur chuckled.

"You probably got all flustered and tongue-tied the next time you saw her huh?" He smirked.

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" Mr. Read protested, chuckling. "Though as I remember I did blush a lot. Not that blushing is a good indicator."

"True, you also blush when you're embarrassed." Arthur nodded. "So how do you tell the difference between the two blushes?"

"It really has to do with what you feel inside." Mr. Read explained. "Embarrassment I don't have to tell you, like most other kids I'm sure you already know all about that one."

"Unfortunately." Arthur agreed.

"With love, well, it's complicated." Mr. Read thought it over. "I guess the surest way to figure out if you really do love the girl or not is if she becomes the most beautiful girl in the world. Even more beautiful than models."

"Is that even possible?" Arthur was surprised.

"Romance love is stronger than any other kind of love in the world. Except for maybe the love you have for your children."

"Daaad!" Arthur certainly wasn't ready to hear about **that** part of a relationship!

"Sorry, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah...but seriously, are there any other ways to tell?"

"Well, it becomes hard to breathe-"

"I've had that one covered since the fire." Arthur cut in dryly.

"Oh yeah." Mr. Read winced.

Arthur's lungs were still pretty weak. He even had a mild case of asthma and had to take liquid medicine for it. It would still be a couple months before he could even attempt to stop taking the medicine.

A.N. That actually can happen, it happened to me one summer about eight years ago. Combo of extra pollen in the air and weakened lungs from second hand smoke the previous winter. Long story.

"Uh," Mr. Read continued awkwardly. "Oh, and your heart beats harder or faster. Sometimes both, and you feel extra warm and happy around the one you love."

"Okay, that's more useful." Arthur decided he got enough info.

"So you think you and Sue Ellen might become an official couple?" Mr. Read asked.

"It's looking promising, but I still want to make sure that I really do love her first."

Mr. Read nodded approvingly.

Then next week, when Sue Ellen and Arthur hung out, Arthur suddenly became overwhelmed. His heart was pounding, and he felt really warm and light headed. It happened when he saw Sue Ellen walking up to him as he was waiting for her in front of the diner. When she reached him she looked at him with surprise. This was because he was also blushing, which she thought he had gotten over recently.

"Are you okay?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Huh...? Oh, sure, it's just..." Arthur's heart started pounding harder and his blush became stronger; he thought about what his dad said. "I think I'm developing feelings for you." He admitted.

Sue Ellen only smiled really happily. Arthur was actually surprised that she wasn't cheering or anything, but then he remembered that they were still in public. Obviously she didn't want to embarrass him and he appreciated it.

This time, after he walked her home, he hugged her first. Sue Ellen enjoyed his warmth and love, which she could feel through his heartbeats. Then, as they broke apart a little, they smiled at each other. And, before Arthur could figure out what was happening, they kissed. After the kiss, they smiled at each other again and Arthur couldn't believe it: Sue Ellen had suddenly become the most beautiful woman in the world, even more beautiful than models. That's when they knew that they would be together forever.

Buster, of course, was the first one Arthur and Sue Ellen told about their new relationship. Buster was actually happy about it, since he had become fond of Sue Ellen (though not as fond of her as Arthur was). Then Sue Ellen and Arthur told their families, who were also happy for them. Muffy, Francine, and Fern found out next, and Muffy and Fern had to clap their hands over Francine's mouth before her cheering attracted attention.


	4. Resolution and Future

The next day, after talking it over, Arthur and Sue Ellen decided that it was time the rest of their friends knew the truth. So, after gathering them in the park, Arthur and Sue Ellen told them a summary of their relationship. That is, they didn't go into every detail like mentioning all the dates. Most of their friends were happy, but Binky was shocked. He had a crush on Sue Ellen ever since she beat him in that musical challenge years ago and caused him to reform. Fortunately, by this time Binky practically had no violent tendencies left so Arthur wouldn't have to worry about getting beat up or anything. Not that he or Sue Ellen even knew about Binky's crush.

Instead, Binky caught Sue Ellen alone one day and decided to just talk to her.

"Sue Ellen, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure, what's up Binky?" She smiled.

"Well, the truth is you and Arthur dating caught me off guard."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I have a crush on you." Binky admitted.

Sue Ellen was shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Oh. Sorry Binky but even if you had told me that months ago I still wouldn't have picked you for my boyfriend." Sue Ellen said apologetically.

"I know that now, I've seen you with Arthur and how happy you look and everything." Binky shrugged. "I just want to know: why him and not me?"

"Well, while Arthur had always been kind and helpful towards others you haven't." Sue Ellen explained. "You used to be a bully."

"I know, you were the one who reformed me. No one younger than me before you had ever intimidated me before."

Binky's vocabulary had improved recently just to let you know. He didn't want to be held back again so he started working harder in school, even asking Brain to tutor him now and then.

"How did I intimidate you?" Sue Ellen was confused.

"Your knowledge of Tae-Kwon-Do."

"Really? Well thinking about it I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was pretty good even back then and probably would've given you a few bruises."

"Bruises? I thought you'd break my bones!" Binky exclaimed.

"What? Binky come on, like I'd ever hurt someone that bad on purpose." Sue Ellen frowned. "I'm not a bully."

"Well, I saw this commercial about Tae-Kwon-Do and I guess I just panicked."

"Figures, those guys always exaggerate things." Sue Ellen shook her head.

"Exaggerate-oh." Binky was embarrassed. "Oops."

"It's okay, and by the way your bullying wouldn't have been the only thing that would've prevented me from dating you. I've had feelings for Arthur ever since we were eight. He cares about others, even D.W. who drives him nuts, is polite for his age, often wants to help a good cause, and cares about the environment. Plus he's a kind person who doesn't have a major talent that he's egotistical about."

"Sheesh, you make him sound like a saint." Binky was a little jealous.

"Well no, no one's perfect, but he is the best one for me." Sue Ellen blushed a little. "And when we kissed for the first time that confirmed it."

"Okay, I guess I can't win this one." Binky sighed. "But it'll take a while to get over this."

"I never wanted to hurt you Binky, but I can't change what I feel."

"I understand."

Sure enough, Binky was a little down for a while. However since his feelings for Sue Ellen were just a crush and since Sue Ellen and Arthur had real love for each other Binky got over it in a little more than a month.

As the years passed Arthur and Sue Ellen continued dating. Their friends slowly started getting boyfriends or girlfriends as well, so eventually they all group dated.

During this they also thought more about what careers they wanted. Arthur originally wanted to own a mega-corporation bakery but now he wasn't so sure. By the time he became eleven he also practically became a pro at the piano. Recently his friends had been asking him to play for parties they had if there was a piano nearby. He still loved baking, but now wondered if he'd be happy becoming successful up to the point where hired bakers would have to create most of the inventory.

Sue Ellen had an easier time deciding what she wanted to do. After the incident where Arthur and Francine were 'forced' by their dads to clean the park she had gotten more environmentally aware and also more protective of small businesses than ran more on customer appreciation than profit. True, she did snap at Arthur for 'setting up' cleaning the park so it was the same day as her Tae-Kwon-Do class, but later she felt bad about it. The park after all was more important. So, she decided to concentrate on protecting endangered species. She had become attached to Elwood city, so she wasn't going to travel constantly like her parents used to, but she would travel now and then to check up on endangered species and their habitats. Otherwise she was going to stay home and set up fund-raising fairs and carnivals, plus create petitions. She did love being busy.

Buster's main talent was still in comedy, though he was also still fond of organic farming and had a knack for mystery solving. Meaning he had a really hard time deciding what to be when he grew up. He could work in the mystery solving section of the police force, or be a freelance detective. He could be an organic farmer who sells his stuff at the Farmer's Market, or be a clown or comedian actor. He just couldn't decide. Finally Brain, who had decided to be a scientist a long time ago, helped him out. He suggested that Buster could do a little of each. Buster could be a comedian actor who owns an organic garden, and do a little detective work for the kids when he wasn't acting. Actors after all don't always get a job, unless they were big-time celebrities. Buster decided that Brain's idea was a great one and went with it.

As for the others nothing became definite until after high school graduation. Fern became a full-time detective, and even got over her shyness due to it. Francine created the first ever all-girls football team: Elwood Elks (she liked the alliteration). Muffy, who had gotten over being a spoiled snob, decided to work for charity and send funds and supplies to underdeveloped countries. Binky set up a therapy club for bullies to help them reform. George continued being a ventriloquist, and eventually became famous enough to add another dummy to the act: a zebra named Molly. Prunella opened a paranormal related store, where people could buy fortune telling cards and things like that.

As for Arthur he had finally decided to just stick with playing the piano for the orchestra or in solo acts. He didn't want his baking to become commercial, he wanted people to enjoy his food like they enjoyed his dad's.

Eventually, Arthur and Sue Ellen got married. Arthur ended up not joining any orchestras, he decided against it after finding out that they traveled. So, he stuck with solo concerts and most of them were to help raise funds for endangered species (his idea, Sue Ellen didn't make him). Otherwise he was for hire for anyone who needed a piano player. Later on they had a daughter who looked more like Arthur but had Sue Ellen's curly hair. Her name was Shanta, Indian for peace.

A.N. I didn't mention who the other characters ended up with because I wasn't sure who else to pair up. So, I decided to let you guys think of your own other pairings. Same with, D.W. and Kate, along with what careers they later have. Couldn't figure that out either. If anyone has any suggestions for their careers I'd be interested to read them. I might even pick out ones that appeal to me and add a new chapter that gives them those careers.


End file.
